Chained
by bassethound1021
Summary: Finally, the Palace has captured the 'Thunder Beast ', a dangerous and infamous bandit. They isolated him in a dungeon far bellow where darkness is the only companion. A red-haired, lonely Princess gives him food and water every night, and she eventually fraternizes with him. Will he open her eyes and maybe….her heart?
1. Dogs

**Hello, Readers! This is my second Akastuki no Yona story. The first one is called _Royalty (btw ^.^)_**

 **This plot is somewhat influence by the _Trylle series_ by _Amanda Hocking. (great books)_**

 **I'm still a newbie at writing, so please bear with me!**

 **Enjoy!**

 ***EDIT* I tried to fix some errors. Guest  has reminded me of my mistakes (Anon was the first to let me know, but I forgot.) , and I'm very thankful. Everyone, I wholeheartedly welcome constructive criticism; I like them. If there is any problem, feel free to let me know. :)**

* * *

Summary: Finally, the Palace has captured the 'Thunder Beast ', a dangerous and infamous bandit, and isolated him in a dungeon . A red-haired, lonely Princess gives him food and water every night, and she eventually fraternizes with him. Will he open her eyes and maybe….her heart?

* * *

Yona's POV

Today, the sun smiled like an idiot.

As I looked though the window, I heard guards barked loudly.

"He's coming soon! Everybody must keep a weapon in hand!"

"I cannot believe it! We finally apprehended him!"

"Yeah, I know! I- he's here!"

The heavy thumps of their footsteps and their loud voices assuaged as they left.

Usually, there wasn't any hype about seizing an outlaw.

I wondered who he is. My dad, the King, doesn't like to talk about all the hardships or harrowing things with me, so I'm pretty ignorant about the outside world.

Outside the entrance of the Palace, two rows of guards stood parallel to each other on the side of the pathway with guns in hand.

Then, he came.

He had black hair and wore blue clothes from the water district.

Even with several guards surrounding him, a blindfold wrapped around his eyes, and large, heavy shackles tightened on both his feet and hands, he walked nonchalantly.

Some guards went out of line and punched him hard, but he didn't fall, didn't even reacted.

No one even tried to stop them.

My ire aroused, but it quickly diminished.

 _I need to know first._

I didn't even know what he has done.

 _Knock knock_

"Come in."

"It's time for dinner, Princess Yona," said a servant.

"Okay."

After one last look at the man, I left.

\\(-_-)/. Timeskip~

During dinner, I was debating weather or not to inquire my father about the the criminal.

My father ate his dinner quietly across from me, munching on some veggies.

 _I can't do it._

In the end, I decided not to ask to avoid suspicion and another it's-better-for-you-to-not-know lectures.

However, I don't believe that. Some say ignorance is bliss…. I thought otherwise

[^•^]

I was in bed, trying to sleep.

But more 'dogs' started barking.

"Why aren't there any guards with him? He could escape."

"Well, nobody wants to. Everybody is afraid of the thunder beast, but I heard that he is isolated in the last floor, so maybe it's okay."

"Do you know what his punishment is?"

"No…I don't think the King has decided yet, but for now, they are letting him perish without food and water."

"Are you serious? That's-"

"Ah, it's 12. We have to get back."

"Oh no! Let's hurry."

Then, it was silent again.

I turned over and stared at the untouched sandwich and water that was supposed to me my evening snack.

 _Should I?_

 _Or should I not?_

I got out of bed and put on a back cape with a hood. I grabbed the food and drink and hid it in my bag, slung over my shoulder.

I planned to visit the last floor of the palace.

I wanted to know.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I would love to know what you think of the story!**


	2. The Encounter

**Hello!**

 **School is just right around the corner for me, so I might not update for a while. I will still continue this story though.**

 **Enjoy!**

 ***EDIT* I tried to fix some mistakes. 5-9-16**

* * *

I grabbed a lantern in my closet and lit the candle inside before I left my room. As I opened the door slowly, it creaked with dissatisfaction . The hallway was pitch black, but my lantern showed part of the elegant, colorful designs on the floor . I walked meticulously and silently, afraid that I'd wake somebody up. Doors threatened to open and the candle light flickered playfully. My stomach churned like a hamster running on its wheel just at the thought of being caught. _What would be my excuse?_

After I passed my late mother's room, I saw the door that led down to the basement, the last floor of the palace.

Initially, the basement wasn't suppose to be a dungeon-it wasn't suppose to be anything. A long time ago, I asked my father if I could use the basement, but he denied my request.

A wave of humid air hit me when I opened the door. As I walked down the staircase, my soft footsteps echoed hauntingly. The stairs that seemed to be perennial, the narrowness of the pathway, and the absence of light, only promoted the eeriness of this place. I kept my other hand against the ruff gray cement wall to keep my balance.

After I stepped off of the last step, I put my hoodie over my head as much as possible to conceal my red hair and my eyes. I took a look around. There was nothing in the capacious room except for the prisoner sleeping with his back facing me inside a single small cell. Quietly, I tip toed without a sound over to the prisoner, feeling my heart beating faster. He no longer had a blindfold, but the shackles were still on him securely. However, I couldn't see him that well, for my dim lantern was the only source of light.

Crouching down, I placed the lantern down next to me slowly and took out the food and water from my bag. I put my arm through the bars and set them on the floor near him. As I drew my arm back, a hand grabbed my wrist abruptly. Startled, I took in a sharp breath and moved my other free arm in front of my face in a defensive stance. I kept my eyes shut and restrained myself to not scream for the guards. After a few seconds, he released his gripe. I opened my eyes and dropped my hand.

The prisoner stared at me, and I instinctively looked down, feeling cautious of my appearance . I knew the cape and the darkness masked my identity, but his stare made me wary.

"I thought they decided to let me starve to death," he nonchalantly said, taking a big bite of the sandwich hungrily. He sat Indian style and faced me with bored looking eyes.

"They do", I said brusquely in a nonchalant manner.

"Ah... I see. Thanks for the food and water, but you should leave soon."

"You want to get rid of me that quickly?" I asked, feigning shock. My voice echoed a bit, and I winced. I shouldn't have been so loud.

"Oh no. Make yourself home. It's not like I think guards might be here any second," he replied dryly.

"They won't come here for now."

"How nice."

"Yes, how very nice indeed."

"So what do you want?" he asked after he finished his sandwich. The prisoner started to drink the bottled water although his eyes never left me.

"What do you mean?"

"You risked your life coming here to help out a stranger?"

"Yep. I also thought you might need some company. So what's your name, mister?," I cheerfully said.

"Hak."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review, follow, and favorite ;)**


	3. Yoana

**Hello!**

 **This is chapter 3 of _Chained_.**

 **Thank you for your support!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Yona POV_

 _Hak...such a familiar name._

"And why are you doing here, Hak?" I asked.

"You'll have to answer your previous question first," he bargained.

Hmph.

"Call me Yoana."

"That's an unusual name," he mused.

"I prefer the word unique."

"How about peculiar?"

"No." I started to feel a bit irritated.

"Alright, alright," he laughed. "I was looking for someone."

How odd. He came here deliberately.

"Who?"

"I won't tell you, " he said, sticking out his tongue with his indifferent eyes.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, whatever. So what did you commit?"

"...Treason, mostly"

My eyes widen. I don't hear that word often. People are sentenced to death if they committed treason.

"Why?"

Hak's face became serious, and he leaned closer to me. Part of me wanted to back away, but I didn't want to arouse suspicion.

"Because this hierarchy is corrupted."

His words were like a slap in the face. I wanted to defend my father and say how good he is even though I didn't have any proof.

"How so?"

"There are a lot of problems that His Highness isn't addressing. "

"Why couldn't you just tell your tribe leader, so he could report to the King?"

"Everybody's too oblivious, and the citizens are scared."

"Do you want to kill the king?"

"No, of course not."

Internally, I left out a sigh of relief.

 _But is he telling the truth? Is our hierarchy corrupted? Perhaps my father isn't doing enough. But maybe he's lying, so I can sympathise with him and help him escape._

My brain was turning gears.

There was a pause of silence, and I noticed that he was observing me.

"Okay. Thank you answering my questions. I have to go now. Oh, and don't tell anyone that I was here."

I started to get up and grabbed my lantern.

"Bye Hak."

"Wait."

I stopped.

"Why are you here?"

"Curiosity," I simply responded.

Then, I left with suspicion trailing behind me.

 _(Next day)_

I awoke to the barks of the usual dogs again. The usual dogs started I was tempted to yell at them to shut up.

"I got good news!"

"What?"

" The thunder beast will be executed this evening."

 _Hak_...

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please review, follow, and favorite!**

 **QOD: Who is your favorite pair in _Akatsuki_ _no_ _Yona_?**


	4. Not as Yona, but a Princess

**Hello! Thank you guys so much! We hit above 50 followers! Lookout for a little bonus...**

 **Hm, is this pace a bit too fast?**

 **I'm sorry guys, but don't worry. The story won't end anytime soon.**

 **I deliberately altered Yona's name on purpose in the previous chapter. She was afraid that her name may give away her identity to Hak, so she created a pseudonym, Yoana.**

 **This will be a short chapter, sorry. .**

 **And...I might be tempted to start another story... *hint hint* ;). I really shouldn't be doing this to myself... ^.^"**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Yona's POV_

 _Hak..._

 _Executed? Today? He was just apprehended yesterday._

 _Oh, God, What should I do?_

I stared at the white ceiling.

 _I could leave things as is. That may be the best option. I could ignore what the dogs just said, pretend Hak was a stranger, and maybe even witness his death. I could watch his detached head fall the ground by the guillotine and feign joy with others of his death._

A chill went through my spine. _That can't happen._

Then, a daunting thought imposed.

 _Or...or should I...help him escape?_

The thought itself was treacherous. If I help Hak, I would betray my father- my country.

Like him, I would commit treason and be sentenced to death. Not even my father would be able to help me obtain clemency.

Yet, intuition told me it's the right thing to do.

But then my father's face appeared in my mind.

"Duty must come first" he chided.

And he is right, it must...

I sighed and gazed outside my window.

 _The sun is still smiling. What an idiot._

 _It's oblivious to Hak's life._

 _Wait, Why am I fretting over him? Many criminals have been put to death, yet I never doubted the justice that was bestowed on them. Why now? Why him?_

"This kingdom is _corrupted,_ " his voice echoed in my mind.

When he said that, his eyes were not that of a liar, and the thought of my kingdom begging depraved made me uneasy.

Even though I have never been outside my bubble, everyone at the palace is happy- the maids, soldiers, chefs. It's hard to believe that people like them are going through hardships and are being mistreated.

 _He was lying. He must be._

I made up my mind.

 _I will stay here until nightfall._

 _Until the sun has come and gone, and the moon has raised from its slumber._

 _Until the execution has been completed._

 _I need to stay strong._

 _I will do this, not as Yona, but as the princess of this kingdom._

* * *

 **Oh no. Yona doesn't plan on rescuing Hak.**

 **Poor guy, really.**

 **QOD: About the bonus... what would you guys like? An extra story about Yona, Hak, or something else?**


	5. The Escape

**Hello! Happy Friday the 13th... O.o**

 **For good luck I'll give you guys a sneak peak on some new stories ;)**

 **Thanks to mrs. zala, Lynxkitten,** **and Yueaoi** **for answering the previous QOD. Your answers have influenced my story. If I missed anybody else, please let me know.**

 **Mrs. Zala \- Wow, thanks for the suggestions! Sadly, I have already decided on how the escape will happen, but your ideas are very good and similar to mine. Two great minds think alike :)**

 **LynxKitten \- Omg, I have somewhat considered that idea, but not in this story unfortunately. If you don't mind, can I use it for another? I will give you credit! It will be called _HHB_. Please read the summary of the story at the end of this chapter. I would love to know your thoughts on it!**

 **Yueaoi \- Thanks for your comment! If this wasn't the kind of story you expected from Hak, I plan to write another called _Childhood Memories_. You can read the summary at the end of this chapter. ^.^**

 ***This chapter contains some "French". So beware***

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hak's POV

I was taking a peaceful nap until I heard heavy treads walking down the stairs.

 _Is it that girl again? No...the footsteps are heavier and the sound is not coming from behind of me._

I opened my eyes and sat up as a guard came toward me with a loft of bread on his hand.

"Guess what, Thunder beast? Looks like you're going to see the Devil sooner than you thought," he said with abhorrence.

I wasn't surprised. We already calculated the date and time of the execution.

I started at him, bored and silent. Slowly, I saw the guard's fave turning red. His eye brows furrowed, and he clenched his hands tightly.

 _Oh, he's mad._

I turned around so that my back faced him.

"Don't act so cocky. You're going to fucking rot in Hell, and I will finally get to avenge my master. If you were never born, he would have done great things to this country," he yelled.

Then, I heard him threw the bread and grabbed something that clanged against the floor when he picked it up.

 _"A sharp object..My sword perhaps?" I thought, trying to remember where they placed it._

I reached out my hand and grabbed it before it hit my back.

"I won't be going there yet," I said, smirking.

I pulled forward and the guard's face collided with the bars. I stood up and tested my sword again.

 _Still a beauty._

"Shit" he muttered.

 _Oh well. I guess my vacation is over. Mission still uncompleted, but that can't be helped._

I slashed the bars in a rectangular shape and it felled to the ground, providing a perfect door for me to pass through.

"Y-you have to go through me first" he stuttered.

 _Hmm, you're not my target though._

"Last warning. Let me through. This is bigger than the both of us."

"Like hell I would, you have committed enough sins. I won't let you murder anyone else, especially the royalties."

I sighed and scratched my head. This oblivious knuckle head started to irritate me.

I placed my sword down and cracked my knuckles.

 _I'll be lenient and make this quick._

The guard charged at the directly with his sword aimed at my heart.

 _Not a good offensive._

I dodged and landed a hard punch on his head, careful to not hit him too hard that may leave permanent damage.

He flew several steps back and fell to the ground unconscious.

After I made sure he was completely out, I looked around the basement.

 _I shouldn't go to the main stairs. Too much trouble... Where did that girl come from?_

I inspected the walls until I saw the outline of a square. I placed the tip of my sword into the slit and pushed towards the left until the door opened.

The door was small, but I managed to squish through. Shutting the door behind me, I continued crawling until the passageway was larger and stairs appeared. Then, I reached a dead end. I looked around and didn't find the way out until I looked up and saw the same outline of the square. I popped it open and got out.

The pristine floor gleamed. Walls were the color of the divine moon. There was a deep and clean tub, a sophisticated shower, and a toilet embellished with jewels, occupying this big space.

However, there was something that made me cautious.

I noticed that the air was moist, the mirror was fogged, and the shower was dripping water.

 _Someone was here recently._

 _But who?_

I quietly put tile back back in place.

 _I hope this is her room._

I left the bathroom and was greeted by the luxurious bedroom that practically screamed affluence.

Nobody was here though.

 _I lost her again._

 _Hm, but I can't wait any longer. I have to leave, and go back._

Then, I head my stomach grumbled.

 _After a couple of days in the city, of course._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please review, follow, and favorite!**

 **QOD: Which story would you be more interested in?**

 **HBB : It all happened on her 16th birthday... Angered that her parents were murdered by royalties, she joins an infamous group known as HHB. Their latent goal is to eliminate the sinister. However, will they accomplish it? (Heavily inspired by Akame Ga Kill)**

 **OR**

 **Childhood Memories : These were the days before Yona's father was murdered, before she met the dragons, and before she loved Hak. These were the childhood memories, told in Hak's eyes. **


	6. Childhood Picture

**Hello!**

 **A lot of things are going to happen in this chapter. (It's also pretty long)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Yona's POV

 _Was it the right choice?_

I shook my head, trying to get rid of my thoughts.

 _Of course I made the right choice. I shouldn't second guess myself anymore._

I took a quick shower to clear my mind a little. The sensation of the warm water always calmed me down.

Then, I changed to new clothes. The fogged mirror reflected my unruly red hair that was still wet.

 _It's getting long. It needs a haircut soon._

I blow-drying my hair, and then sat on my bed.

The gloomy feeling in my stomach still lingered.

 _It's no use. I shouldn't fret over him. I already made my decision to not affiliate with him anymore. The execution is happening soon, and-_

A knock on the door interrupted my train of thoughts.

I got up and opened it to see that it was a maid.

"Princess Yona, King II summons you," she said indifferently after a little curtsy.

Right after she said that, I heard a small noise from my bathroom.

 _What was that?_

"Can he wait for a bit?"

" I believe he cannot, Princess Yona. King II specifically requests for your presence _now_."

 _Hmph_.

"I see. I'll go now. You are excused."

So, the maid went back to work, and I left my room without looking back.

 _Chained_

"Yona, thank you for coming," my father said.

We were at courtyard, which was our usual spot. It was my mother's favorite place in the palace.

"It's nothing. Why the urgency though?"

"There has been something I wanted to say to you for a while now. Come here, let me show you something first."

He took out a photo from his pocket and showed it to me.

It was a picture of three kids, two boys and one girl, smiling happily while playing in the snow. One of the boys had long blonde hair with pretty light green eyes, and the other had short black hair with blue eyes. The girl had short red hair and big purple eyes, which I realized was me.

"That's me," I said, pointing to the girl.

My father nodded. "Yes. Do you remember this moment?"

I shook my head.

"Well, it was a long time ago. But this guy," he said, pointing to the blondie, "is Soo-won. He is your cousin and you will-"

"Ah, hold on, Who's the other boy?"

 _He looks familiar._

My father's mouth turned into a firm line. "Yona, that is not important right now, and please do not interrupt me. As I was saying, you will have to marry him."

 _Marriage?_

"Eh?! No way!"

"It must be done. You are going to lead the kingdom one day, and you need a reliable partner. Plus, you are turning sixteen. You know that royalties marry sooner than regular people. There will be no argument. This is final."

My ire roused inside of me.

 _How dare he arranged a marriage for me? Without my consent too!_

"Well then, I assume you have nothing else to say, so if you would please excuse me," I said coolly.

As I walked away, Father didn't say anything, and I didn't look back.

 _Chained_

A guard siting on a bench and eating his sandwich outside. I walked towards him and sat next to the guard.

"Hello, I'm sorry to impose, but can I ask you a few questions, sir?"

"Ah! Princess Yona! Good afternoon! And it would be my pleasure to answer your questions," he enthusiastically said.

"Please be honest with me. It's really important." I hesitated for a moment. " Is... this kingdom corrupted?"

The guard's face turned somber, and he put away his half eaten sandwich.

"Yes. More so than you think, Princess Yona."

 _So he wasn't lying._

"I see...and what do you think of King II?"

The guard gave me a wary glace, but continued.

"He has good intentions, but he executes them ineffectively."

 _I can't believe he was right._

"Okay, and one more. What is the current status of the wind tribe criminal?"

"Uh..His execution is today... However, he managed to escape."

 _Escape?_

 _"I was looking for someone."_

 _Ah, I remember. He said that he came here deliberately._

I felt relieved, but also...disappointed? I quickly discarded the latter emotion.

An epiphany came to me.

"Hm, I understand. Thank you very much, sir. I appreciate your candor. Please don't speak of this conversation we had to anybody."

"Yes ma'am." He quickly went back to his sandwich.

I quickly rushed back to my room, because there is something I needed to do.

 _I need to pack my things._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please review, follow, and favorite.**

 **QOD: What is your opinion of Yona (before and after self) leading the country? Do you think she would be a good/bad leader? Why?**


	7. Green Distinctive Eyes

**OMG, over 100 followers for this story! That is incredible. Thank you guys so much! I will strive to write better chapters/stories.**

 **To be honest, I didn't think my top story would be this one, but I am really happy that you guys like this story so far.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Yona's POV

 _Dear Father,_

 _Please do not panic, for I am safe and sound. I am merely going on a little trip for educational purposes. I will conceal my identity, not that many people would recognize my appearance anyways. I assure you though that I am doing this for our country._

 _Oh, and don't eat my strawberries._

 _Your lovely daughter, Yona_

Satisfied, I folded my letter and sealed it with a wax seal stamp that was embroidered with the royal insignia.

 _That should do the trick._

I placed it on my bed in plain sight. Then, I put on my cape and my backpack which carried all my nessicities. After taking one last look around my room, I walked out.

I already planned out my escape. Today was The Giving, which is a special holiday that lasts for several days. Many people, even the guards, take the day off and celebrate with a parade or something. Plus, my father makes a speech to the people. However, every year I was ordered to stay in my room until the ceremony was done. I would gaze at the lively crowed from my window, and then immediately close the curtains.

I didn't want to see it. Didn't want to know.

 _But now, I can actually join them..._

The thought made me a bit giddy yet anxious.

I exited through the garden behind the castle. My hood was on and I quickened my pace.

 _I'm almost there._

Then, I bumped into something.

Or rather, someone. Looking down, I saw that the person was wearing black pants with clean white shoes. It was a man.

I kept my head down. " A thousand apologizes, sir." I was about to kept on walking until he replied, "Oh, no. The fault is mine. If I may ask, do you know where King II may be?"

 _Father?_

I looked up slightly to see a man with long blonde hair and distinctive green eyes. He seemed to almost be two heads taller than me.

I was a bit startled.

He was the little boy from the picture.

I took a step back and quickly looked down again, but I could still feel his eyes stare right though me. "Ah, King II you say? Yes, he is at his quarters right now," I answered, pointing to the area.

Before he could say his thanks, I took a quick bow and hurried along my way without looking back.

 _Did he recognize me?_

 _Chained_

It was very crowded in the city. Every now and then I would bump into someone. The situation was different from what I was use to. The Palace was never this crowded or this noisy. Everyone's voices jumbled together. Some people were even shouting to talk over the crowd.

Despite stepping out of my comfort zone though, I actually enjoyed it. There was many venders selling food, clothes, and crafts. I was simply in awe at the informality and liveliness of the city. Everybody was informal, laughing, and living life without a care.

I was envious.

I spent in the whole day walking around until sun was setting. People left and the noise quiet down. I looked at the map that I bought of the city.

 _Hm, there's a nice inn about a mile from here. That'll take too long, but if I take the shortcut, I can probably get there sooner..._

Following the tail of the shortcut, I went through the minor roads and into an alley way. The moon was already up and the sky turned dark blue.

It was eerily silent compared to the daytime.

 _I wonder-_

"Hello, little girl " a voice cooed, interrupting my thoughts. A chill went up my spine and I quickly turned around to see a group of men approaching my way.

"Are you lost? We can help you get to your destination, missy" another one offered.

My hands became sweaty and I murmured, "Thank you, but I am fine. I know where I am going."

"It's okay. Let us escort you." One of the creepy guys reached for my hand, but I slapped it away spontaneously.

"I said I am fine, " I declared angrily, but I quickly regretted saying that when one of them got out a knife.

"Are you sure about that? You don't-"

"Hey, she said that she was fine, " a new, deep voice nonchalantly intervened behind of me. He put his arm around my shoulders and pressed close to me.

My eyes widen when I looked up.

It was the criminal.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please review, follow, and favorite.**

 **QOD: Quality of life V.S Quantity of life**


	8. Accept or Decline?

**Hello! Sorry for the slow update.**

 **I'm slightly changing my writing style. I usually write in past tense with some present thoughts. However, I am now trying to write everything in present tense for more eloquence.**

 **...**

 ***IMPORTANT INFO*** **Yona's face cannot be seen when she is wearing her cloak with her hood on. Also, since Yona was isolated in the Palace up til now, many people (civilians) do not know what the princess looks like, only the rumor that she is the most beautiful woman in the kingdom. Therefore, even with the hood off (which reveals her peculiar red hair), most people will not know that she is the princess. Perhaps nobles and others who hold authority with high titles may know the princess' appearance.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Yona's POV

Time freezes for a moment.

Holding my breath, I stare at Hak under my hood with wide eyes.

 _He's here._

Joy flutters inside of me energetically. It's nice to see a familiar face...even though that face is supposedly the most dangerous in our kingdom.

He keeps his arm around my shoulders while calmly glaring at the men. The heat from his hand manages to seep through my thick cloak. Part of me wants to reject that warmth, to push away his arm, but I know that I should shut my mouth and play along.

"Woah now, Thunder Beast. Didn't know she was yours. We'll leave" the main guy reassures, backing off. His friends nod in agreement, following his lead and then dashing with all their might into the darkness.

Hak turns his head towards me and offers a mischievous smile, his eyes revealing a curious glint in them.

"Fancy seeing you here" he says, releasing his grip from me.

"Thank you." I avert my eyes to the spear slung across his back.

"Take it as a piece of thanks from the food you gave me. So, what's up with you here?"

"That's my line. For an outlaw escaping, you seem to want to be captured again," I snort dryly.

He shrugs, "I can't leave without eating the capital's food. I heard it's the best."

"Mmmhm." I'm not convinced, but I'll accept his excuse.

"And you?" He questions, "It's odd to see a royal servant outside the palace."

 _I can't tell him the truth, but if I don't say anything, he'll be suspicious._

"I, too, am running away," I murmur.

 _Well, sorta._

He nods understandingly and doesn't press on the topic.

"Can I ask you something?" he asks after a moment. His eyes spark a flicker of hope, and he takes a step closer to me.

I nod hesitantly, wary of where this question is going.

"Do you..." He trails off. Then, he sighs and runs his hand through his messy black hair. "Ah, never mind. It's nothing."

"I see..."

He seem so vexed. I wonder what he wants to ask me.

"Anyways, if you don't have a place to stay, I know one. It's safe and free."

I feign a scowl although he probably can't see it.

"Trying to kidnap me?" I cross my arms and use a pointed, clipped tone.

He laughs boisterously, throwing his head back. "Nah, far from it. Besides, I prefer... mature women," he jokes, smirking with pleasure of my exasperation.

Flustered, my cheeks suddenly becomes warm. "Hey! I'm 16 for your information!"

"So? I'm 20. Plus, 16 isn't even considered an adult."

"Ugh, whatever!" I exclaim, throwing my arms up. _I'll prove him wrong one day, I swear on it._

When we cool our heads, he says, "Well, will you accept my offer?"

 _Trust him or live in this shady, creepy place?_

 _But he did helped me..._

"Alright. I accept."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please follow, review, favorite!**

 **QOD: What is the cause of prejudice? (Indoctrination? Diversity? Ignorance?)**

 **Oh, and I might not update until spring break.**


	9. Insurgency

**Hello. I'm sure you guys have heard about the recent Orlando tragedies. It's...unbelievable, all of it: Christina Grimmie, the nightclub, the alligator.**

 **It's an unfair, mad world.**

 **Well, that's all I will say. There are a lot of controversies, and I won't discuss them.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Oh, I forgot to mention this, " Hak mentions causally as we stand front of a wall gate.

We walked for quite a while. Deep in the woods, far from town, it seems like this is a secret place.

 _Is this the place he was talking about?_

He faces the wall, looks up, then yells, "Open up, you lazy bastard. You should be on guard."

"Yeah, yeah" a sluggish voice responds after yawning.

The gate slowly opens, revealing a village with open markets, people walking around, and houses in the background.

"This is an insurgency."

Fear slips into me instantly.

 _"I don't agree with the king."_

 _This is bad, very bad. I have to leave._

But before I could say anything, the gate opens and Hak ushers me inside. "The gate's going to close soon."

And before I know it, I am inside, with the wall closed tightly behind of me.

I look around cautiously.

 _There are so many people._

 _Do they hate my father too?_

 _I mustn't let them find out my identity._

"You idiot. You were on duty, Haneul." Hak flicks his forehead, followed by a groan.

Haneul, the boy he was talking to, is a teenager. Wearing the water tribe's clothes, he has black hair and gray eyes.

They are from the same tribe.

"Yes, my bad" he apologies. "Anyways," his eyes shifting to me, " who do we have here? I don't recognize her."

"An acquaintance. She's staying over."

"Oooh" he says, his shining eyes. "A girlfriend perhaps? Ehhh, I never thought Master Hak was that kind of-"

"Go back to your post." He smiles, though he looks more irritated than happy.

Reluctantly, he leaves, but not before announcing , "Guys, Master Hak is here!"

Immediately, a large group of people came, surrounding Hak and I.

"How was your trip, Master Hak?" A man puts his hand on his shoulder. " It's good too see you back home safely."

"Did you bring back souvenirs?" a little girl asks expectantly.

"Master Hak, welcome home!" Another person greets.

Hak grins and answers their questions enthusiastically.

At the same time, people also came to talk to me too.

"Who are you?"

"Are you a friend of Master Hak's?"

"Can you take off your hood? We want to see you."

An endless list of questions shoots at me, making me confused at their jumbled words.

I've never been asked so many questions.

I've never had so many people come talk to me either.

This is all new to me.

"Um..." I mumbled, unsure what to say.

"I'm sorry guys, but we have to go. Let's save this conversation for later. I know you guys have a lot of questions." Hak says, keeping a hand on my shoulder.

Soon, the group disperse and we are alone again.

Then, he drops his hand. " We'll need to talk with the big boss." He continues walking, beckoning me to follow him.

I nod. "Okay."

We walk for another ten minutes and arrive at a stone wall building with two guards flaunting the door.

"She's with me" he tells them, jerking his head towards me.

"You may proceed. Welcome home, Master Hak."

He gives them a curt nod and opens the door.

A long red carpet leads the way to a desk. Situated there is a familiar blonde haired man.

He looks up, revealing his clear green eyes.

My eyes widen.

 _It's him._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please review, follow, and favorite!**

 **QOD: Your opinion on these recent incidents?**


	10. The Boss

**Hello. I did not plan to update this story anytime soon, but I received a msg from HappyHungryBunch asking for an update. So I did. (sorry for delay btw) However, school is starting soon, and I'll be busier, meaning I won't update for a while. That's why I did this chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Yona's POV

 _Why is he here?_

My fiance...the to-be king... is the leader of this insurgency.

 _What is going on?_

He smiles and stands up to greet us, his gaze shifting from Hak to me. A spark of shock appears in his eyes before returning his attention to him.

"What a surprise, Hak. You came back quicker than I expected."

Immediately, Hak bows, and I follow suit with a curtsy after seeing his reverence for him.

"I'm sorry, Su-won. I couldn't complete the mission. I have failed." His black bangs covers his eyes, but it couldn't conceal his regret lingering in his voice.

 _What mission?_

"Ah, Hak, please lift your head up. It's alright. Please do not worry. More importantly, who do we have here? You don't bring guests often."

"Someone who helped me. I offered her to stay here as repayment, if that is okay with you."

"Of course. The more people, the merrier. Well, I don't want to keep you for long. We shall talk more later."

"I understand. We'll take our leave then. Please excuse us." After a quick bow, he heads to the exit, and I trail behind him, confused with what was going on. Just when I internally sigh in relief, Su-won speaks again.

"Oh, hold on. Let's have a little chat, miss. I promise I don't bite." He sits back down and gestures to the chair in front of him. "Please have a seat."

I do, slowly. My heart is racing, and I begin to feel a little hot. Sweat coats my hands.

Although he puts on a charming demeanor, he has an air of authority around him that I can't touch, much less defy.

"Eh? Su-won wanting to chat with a girl, privately? Don't have too much fun." He sticks out his tongue with a straight face, then walks out, leaving the two of us alone.

"Wah…um, please don't get the wrong impression. I talk to the newcomers, to get to know them and to give info about this place." Looking flustered, he averts his eyes from mine and focuses on the table.

"It's okay. I understand." I stare at my shoes and keep my head down.

 _He shouldn't be able to see my face with my hood on..._

"Well, let's begin. I have a lot of questions."

 _So do I._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please follow, review, and favorite~**

 **QOD: What animes/mangas are you guys seeing? And your opinion on them?**

 **AOD: I'm watching Re:Zero. I didn't want to watch it at first, but there was so much hype for it. It's a touch too gruesome for me, but I'm liking it so far. Ep 15 and onward is where things become interesting. I also just finished "Last Game". It's a beautiful manga.**


	11. Espoinage

**Hey...winter break has started. Just finished exams today. Time for Yuri on Ice and Mystic Messenger :)**

 **I'm really sorry that my writing is kinda going downhill, I'm trying . I sorta skimed through the previous chapter to get a feel of what was going on lol.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

"It really isn't like him to bring back a girl," he chuckles lightly. He places his elbows on the table, his hands holding his head. Staring curiously with bright eyes, he tilts his head to the side, trying to get a better look at my face. I continue to look away, deciding to focus on the fine china set stored away in a glass case in the corner of the room.

 _Please stop looking, please stop looking, please stop looking._

After several moments, he stops.

I've never liked it when people stare at me. It makes me feel vulnerable, and I hate it when I don't know what they are thinking about. When I was younger, many elites came to the Palace, and they always stared at me with unreadable, dead eyes. However, whenever it was readable, it was never pleasant. They would say I look beautiful, that my red hair, which I hate so much, is beautiful, but their eyes tell me otherwise. They put on fake smiles and try to converse with me, but their eyes. Their eyes...They tell me otherwise.

"You look familiar," he mentions, bringing me out of my train of thoughts. Squinting his eyes and rubbing his chin, a light bulb turns on. "Oh! I know now. You were that maid that was helping me find the Princess! No wonder." His green emerald eyes brightens, fascinated and satisfied.

"Ah, yes, that was me. I'm surprised that you remembered," I mumble. Despite his casual tone, I can't calm down. My heart is racing at the enclosure, knowing that I'm alone with him. My true identity can be found out anytime. I rub my sweaty hands together on my lap discreetly. It feels like my lungs are being compressed. It's hard to breate.

"I knew it. Well, that was all I really wanted to know. Hak brought you here, meaning you have his trust, so I won't question you any further. Did you have any questions for me?" He pulls back and begins to scribble something on a piece of paper.

"What is your goal?" I ask bluntly. I finally look at him, facing Su-woon. I only have one question, one simple question. Even though I heard it though Hak, I want to know his response.

 _Is it different from what he said?_ If so, I need to return to the palace and inform Father. If not, I should stay for a while and make sure.

"Hmmmmmmm, I want to change the kingdom for the better. Once our group is big enough, we plan to march to the capital and protest. Then, we'll talk to the king to improve healthcare, military, and job salaries." He smiles. "We are the voice of the people, and I will make sure those voices are heard. Will you join us, for our cause and for the people...um?"

 _The people...their voices..._

 _Isn't my father already doing that? I guess only time shall tell._

"Yoana. And yes, I do."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please review, follow, and favorite.**

 **QOD: Which of the 7 deadly sins relate to you the most?**

 **AOD: Envy**


End file.
